Pokemon Fire and Ice
The Beginning! This is a fake series of Pokemon shows called Fire and Ice. First Impression. Dray: Hey professor! Professor Acacia: *turns around* Dray... what a pleasure! Dray: IT'S TIME FOR MY FIRST POKEMON PROFFESOR!!! Professor: Why, yes! Yes it is! Here, come inside. *they walk inside* Professor: Now choose your - Dray: CHARMANDER I CHOOSE YOU Charmander: Char char! Professor: This is now your pokemon Dray! Take good care of it! Dray: I sure will! The next day... Unknown kid: AAHHH HELP MEE Dray: huh? Unknown kid: There's a bunch of crazy Pokemon coming after me! Look! Dray: What do you - AHHHHH! Go, Charmander! Charmander: Char Char! Dray: Go! Flamethrower! *Charmander spits fire at the Pokemon, being revealed to be Pikachu!* Unknown kid: I love Pikachu! Can you weaken one so I can catch it? Dray: Uh, sure kid. Charmander, use Scratch! *Charmander scratches one of the Pikachu* Unknown kid: Perfect! Go Pokeball! *Unknown kid throws Pokeball* Unknown kid: Yes! I caught it! Oh, by the way, my name's Rod. Dray: Hi Rod. I'm Dray, and this is my buddy, Charmander! Charmander: Char charmander! Mander! Rod: Umm, I was wondering if you'd like to have a pokemon battle? Dray: A battle... YES! At the battlefield, Dray: Go Charmander! Charmander: Char! Rod: Pikachu, I choose you! Pikachu: Pikaka chu chu! Dray: Charmander use Scratch! Charmander: Charmander! *scratches Pikachu* Rod: No! Pikachu, use Quick Attack! Pikachu: Pika! Dray: Charmander use Scratch! *explosion!* Unknown girl: You guys are total losers. Dray and Rod: Huh? Unknown girl: My name is Soph and I'm gonna take you both down! Unknown boy: And I'm Dan, her brother! We're gonna destroy you in a tag team battle! Dray: No you won't! Me and Rod are bringing the heat and shocking the field! Rod: Yeah! Soph: Go Dratini! Dratini: Dratini! Dan: I choose you! Lycanroc Dusk! Lycanroc Dusk: Lycan! Dray: What is that?! Dan: It's a Lycanroc Dusk! You've never been to Alola before? Dray: Umm, no. Dan: *falls over* What?? Rod: Less talking, more battling! Soph: Dratini, use Dragon Pulse! Rod: Pikachu, dodge it! Dray: Charmander! Use Headbutt! *Charmander headbutts Lycanroc Dusk* Dan: Lycanroc! Are you okay? Lycanroc: Lycan, roc roc! Dan: Yes! Use Stone Edge! *Stone Edge hits Pikachu* Rod: Pikachu! Pikachu: Pika... PIKA! Rod: PIKACHU! USE THUNDERBOLT! Pikachu: PIKAAAAA Dray: Charmander use FLAMETHROWER!! Charmander: ChAAAAAARRRR *Flamethrower and Thunderbolt fuse together, hitting Soph's Dratini and Dan's Lycanroc Dusk* *Lycanroc and Dragonair both faint* Dray and Rod: YESSS! Whoo hoo! Charmander: Mander! Pikachu: Chu! Rod: Hey, wanna travel together? Dan: *annoyed* Fine. You Soph? Soph: I'm so FRUSTRATED! I just wanna... Rod: *afraid* W-w-what? Soph: LEARN SO MUCH FROM YOU GUYS! Dray: Errrm, ok then. Dan: Also, I feel like someone's watching us. Unknown boy: Hehe. Who's that Pokemon? It's Pikachu! TO BE CONTINUED Mudkip Madness! The second episode in the series Fire and Ice Dray: Who are you? Unknown Boy: I'm Trevor! I- I was just uh, just uh... *glances at camera shop* Taking pictures of Pokemon! hehe... Rod: No you weren't! You were spying on us! ANd the only way you'll leave us alone is with... DUN DUN DUN!!! A pokemon battle! Trevor: You're on. Go, Mudkip! Mudkip: Mud mud! Mudkip! Rod: Go Pikachu! Pikachu: Pika! Rod: Use Electro Ball! Pikachu: Pi! *doesn't affect Mudkip* Trevor: You fool! Electric type attacks do nothing to a Ground type! Mudkip! Use Mud Slap! Mudkip: Mud... KIP! *pikachu faints* Dray: Pikachu is unable to battle! Mudkip is the winner! Soph: WITH ONE HIT! Dan: *scoffs* Lucky. Soph: Hey! Wanna travel with us? Dan: NO- Trevor: Sure! I'd love to! Dray: Great! Dan: *thinks* Darn it. Who's that Pokemon? It's Mudkip! TO BE CONTINUED Nefarious Nidoran (male)! The third episode in the series Fire and Ice One week later Soph: Dratini! Use Tail Slap! Trevor: Dodge it and use Mud Bomb! Mudkip: MUD! *the battle continues while Dray hears something in the bushes* Dray: Huh? ???: Nido... Dray: A Nidoran, huh? Go Charmander! Charmander: Char! Dray: Charmander! Use Flamethrower! Charmander: Char.. MANDER! *Flamethrower hits Nidoran* Nidoran: Nido, nido RAN! *nidoran uses Poison Jab and hits Charmander* Dray: Charmander! Charmander: Charrr... MANDER *Charmander evolves into Charmeleon* Dray: Awesome! A Charmeleon! Use Fire Blast! Charmeleon: Meleon! "Fire Blast almost knocks out Nidoran* Dray: Go Pokeball! BING Dray: Yahoo! I just caught a Nidoran! Rod: Nice! I just caught a Electrike! Trevor: I've got a Gible! Dray: Cool! Come on Soph, and Dan! Dan: *grumbling* When are we at the next town? Soph: Soon! Trevor: Why do you have to be a slouch? Rod: Come on guys! Who's that Pokemon? It's Charmeleon! TO BE CONTINUED Gym Battles are no Breeze! Dray: Hey, we're here at Wind City! Soph: And there's the gym! Dray: I'm going first! Soph, Dan, Rod and Trevor: No me! Dray: *sprints to the gym* Aha! I'm first! Trevor: Me next! Gym leader: Hey! Welcome to the Air Gym! If you defeat me, you'll get the Feather Badge! My name's Breeze, and I'll make sure that you don't win this thing! 2 v 2 Pokemon Battle! Dray: AWESOME! Go, Nidoran! Nidoran: Nido! Breeze: Go Pidgeotto! Pidgeotto: Pidgeotto! Dray: NIdoran! Use Tackle! Breeze: Use Gust! *Nidoran tries to hit Pidgeotto but fails due to Gust* Dray: Nngh... Use Toxic! Nidoran: Nidoran! *Pidgeotto is poisoned!* Breeze: Pidgeotto! Use Take Down! Pidgeotto: Otto! *Nidoran is taken down and the two quarreling pokemon take damage* Dray: Now's our chance! Use Poison Jab! Nidoran: Nido nido nido! Pidgeotto: *faints* Breeze: ugh... return. Go, Noivern! Dray: Nidoran use Poison Jab! Breeze: Boomburst! *Nidoran faints from Boomburst* Dray: Return. You did great, Nidoran. Go Charmeleon! Charmeleon: Charmeleon! Dray: Use Slash! *charmeleon hits noivern with slash* Dray: Follow up with FLAMETHROWER!! Charmeleon: CHAR!!! *noivern faints* Referee: Noivern is unable to battle. Charmeleon is the winner! Breeze: *hands Dray the feather badge* You deserve it, kiddo. Dray: Thanks, Breeze! Who's that Pokemon? It's Noivern! TO BE CONTINUED Evolutions... Everywhere! While Trevor battles Breeze, Dan and Soph have a battle. Trevor: Use Water Gun! Mudkip: Kip! Breeze: Pidgeotto! Use Whirlwind! Pidgeotto: otto! Trevor: DODGE IT and use TACKLE! Mudkip: mudKIP! *mudkip evolves into marshtomp and tackles pidgeotto* *pidgeotto faints* Trevor: Yes! Breeze: Go Noivern! Use Dragon Claw! Trevor: haha! Marshtomp! Use Hydro Pump! *noivern faints* Trevor: One hit.... Breeze: Here. Have the Feather Badge. Meanwhile.... Dan: Use Stone Edge! Lycanroc: Lycan! Soph: Use Dragon Rush! Dratini: Dratini *dratini evolves into dragonair* *lycanroc faints* Soph: WAHOO! Dan: Return. Soph was just lucky Soph: No i wasn't! You're just annoyed. Dan: Whatever. Who's that pokemon? It's Dragonair! TO BE CONTINUED